


Fear is the Heart of Love

by Nessa_Helyanwe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_Helyanwe/pseuds/Nessa_Helyanwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le titre n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'histoire. Bref. Alors qu'ils rentrent à Baker Street, Sherlock prend un moment pour observer John.<br/>Pre-slash. OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear is the Heart of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Je m'attaque à Sherlock avec ce minuscule OS assez minable. Je tiens tout de même à le dédicacer à Alba, le Sherlock de mon John, une véritable 'Sherlockienne'.  
> PS: Pas de spoiler particulier, je dirais qu'il prend place dans la saison 2. Pre-slash, je suppose.  
> Enjoy !

 

**Fear is the heart of love**

" Reste exactement où tu es. Ne bouge pas."

Ils étaient en pleine rue, juste devant leur appartement. Il faisait froid en cette fin de soirée de novembre où ils était avaient passé la presque totalité de la journée à enquêter sur la disparition d'un riche homme d'affaire.

"Reste tranquille.."

"..Quoi? Pourquoi ?"

"Ne bouge pas."

"Sher—"

"John, ferme tes yeux."

" Quoi?" demanda John.

" Fais moi confiance." rétorqua Sherlock, remarquant que les yeux de John étaient déjà fermés..

Sherlock s'approcha plus légèrement, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, torse contre torse. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le visage de John, scrutant minutieusement les moindres détails de ce dernier. Son esprit enregistrait tout ce qu'il voyait. Ceci était important. Ceci ne devait pas être effacé.

John mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir ce que Sherlock faisait. Il ne comprit qu'ensuite que Sherlock l'observait, lui, un ordinaire médecin militaire.

Pendant un moment, il leur semblèrent qu'un silence complet était tombé sur Londres.

Un subtil toucher sur la peau. Une douce unisson de respiration intermittente. Un lent rythme de battements de cœur.

Tout était synchronisé dans une pure perfection et la gravité semblait s'éloigner d'eux peu à peu, les laissant flotter l'un à travers l'autre.

Le silence s'intensifia un moment, paraissant presque éternel.

"... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Sherlock cligna des yeux.

" R-Rien.. "


End file.
